Devoted Dreaming
by allie2696
Summary: Makorra fluff. Korra is sent to the hospital after her fight with Tarrlok and Mako stays with her the whole time. the thoughts of both Mako and Korra during one night alone in the room. no more then their thoughts and dreams, no action per say but the reader learns about their true feelings.yearning. makorra.


Korra laid there in her bed with sheets full of white, and her bed entirely white. Her gown that she was required to wear was white. The entire room was white; she was surrounded by the color. It seemed to her, in a weird sort of way, lifeless. The room and her surroundings, due to their lack of color, were plain and dull. The place that she was in was lifeless, which was ironic because the sole reason she was here was to save her life.

Due to her incident with Tarrlok, she was sent to the hospital. Healers were with her all the time, coming in and out. She insisted that she was fine and didn't need the extra care, just some rest, but Tenzin and the others suggested that she stay in the hospital. She was there for a few days and bored out of her mind. She was restless, even if she didn't have the energy or strength to do anything. She tried to get up and sneak out to do things but someone would always stop her. That someone was always that was there, always with her. Even against the others' protests, that person continued to stay with her. That someone was the only thing that contributed another color to her lifeless room: red. That color red was the only thing keeping her sane in this _prison_, besides the person who was actually the source of the color. That person sat in a chair the far left corner to her. He never left, the only times he got up and left the room was to get her something, and even then he would just ask his brother or someone else to get it. He stood there in that same chair day and night from the minute she was omitted into the hospital. He hadn't even gone home; his brother brought the things he necessarily needed. He was a wreck, his hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes and his clothes were all raggedy. He didn't say much. He stayed quiet, he only spoke when directly spoken to or when the doctor came if for news on her recovery. He mainly sat in his chair and watched the girl and waited for the next thing she needed his help with. In the couple of days she was there, she had only seen him sleep a few times and this time was one of those few times.

It was at least past twelve, but they didn't know, they didn't have a clock in her room. Mako had been up for at least twenty-four hours straight. He had finally, after a long battle with himself, slowly closed his eyes. He didn't want to sleep, not when Korra needed him. He wanted to be there for her at all times, but that was physically impossible. He let his want for sleep take over and fell into a dream world; a world where Korra was well again and safe. Where there was no conflict with the equalists and no one was in danger. He dreamt of the future, of peaceful times when this was all over, when this war was over. He pictured that he had a family and a new baby girl with an azure tint in her eyes. He held the little girl in his arms, watching the spirit of her mother shine through her. He loved this girl like no other girl in the world, besides her mother. Mako wished this to be true, it was all he wanted at the moment, but deep down in his mind he knew it wasn't, at least not now. He had other priorities first. He didn't worry about that though; he lived in the dream as if it were real. The sight of this baby, his daughter with her mother made him smile in his sleep.  
Korra watched the firebender as he slowly closed his eyes. She was happy that he had finally fallen asleep. She knew he needed it. Even though she liked this and the company, she felt guilty that he had to be there in the first place. She watched him sleep. He was peaceful, almost like all his worries had vanished. He was calm, she always liked that about him, and how he was always able to keep his cool even in dire situations. She continued to watch him, wondering what he was dreaming about_. 'Probably about Asami.'_ she thought even though she hoped that the dream he was having was about her. She had accepted that Mako didn't like her the way she liked him, he had Asami, but after this, after all he had done for her in these past couple of days she started to second guess herself. He was with her twenty- four hours a day, seven days a week. He was there more than Tenzin was, and Tenzin was her guardian. She tried to figure out why Mako was staying with her all this time, but the only conclusion she came to was that he liked her. She didn't want to believe it because if she was wrong she would regret it in the end, but deep down she hoped that the feelings she had would be reciprocated by him. Korra continued to watch the firebender as he laid there like a stone, the only stone that she truly longed to and wished that she would be able to bend. Out of nowhere, a smile grew on Mako's face. Whatever he was dreaming about made him happy and, in reality, as long as Mako was happy she would be happy too. She convinced herself that Mako's happiness, her friend's happiness, was more important than a silly crush, no matter how strong those feelings were. Watching him sleeping, however, brought a new feeling to Korra. Feelings of inclination and tenderness stuck Korra and at that moment she believed that the feelings that she had for Mako would not soon disappear. Tiredness, shortly after, grew upon her too; she laid back in her bed and closed her eyes. She was slowly drifting off into a world where everything was happy and her dreams, about peace, the world, her future, and about Mako were coming true.


End file.
